


Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1059]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs may be relaxed now, but Jenny most certainly isn't. McGee, Abby, and Ducky are still trying to figure out that prophecy. McGee attempts to stall Jenny. Will she succeed? Or is he just really terrible at stalling and Gibbs will have his head instead?





	Farrago - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/25/2002 for the word [farrago](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/25/farrago).
> 
> farrago  
> A confused mixture; an assortment; a medley.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432), [Transmogrify](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253), [Veritable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10770294), [Explicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10780176), [Succor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10847319), [Puckish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11014812), [Hullabaloo](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11063625), [Rapprochement](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11169390), [Nonplus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11207004), [Bibelot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11228577), [Irenic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11264043), [Crux](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11369928), [Rejoinder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11445468), [Contretemps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11528985), [Effrontery](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11554785), [Neoteric](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11579103), [Ludic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11583078), [Arcanum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11647644), [Diablerie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11656284), [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672367), [Sedition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322374), [Transmute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516188), [Dolorous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611772), [Fatidic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641916), [Remunerate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740088), [Conflate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789753), [Bilious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815319), [Tintinnabulation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849654), [Agitprop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923004), [Voluble - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377990), and [Desideratum - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775349).
> 
> *cackles* Sorry. Not Sorry.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Farrago

McGee took his computer down to Abby’s lab, so that they could both work on figuring out the prophecy together. It wasn’t their normal kind of work and thus moved slower than when they had something computer to trace or evidence to go through. This was such a vague prophecy that they both struggled to find anything to help them with it. 

Even the massive internet didn’t seem to have any reference to this prophecy, if that’s really what it was. Even Ducky wasn’t having any luck figuring anything out. Occasionally, they’d find something that they’d think would maybe be related to one part of the prophecy, but so far all it added up to was a farrago.

McGee hadn’t bothered to report back to Director Shepard about Tony and Gibbs in hopes that she wouldn’t notice he was back and thus would not ask about where Tony and Gibbs were. Of course, that couldn’t last forever. Shepard hated it when Gibbs was out from under his thumb for any length of time, which had been happening even more frequently than normal recently.

It wasn’t even 15 minutes after McGee returned that Director Shepard was back in Abby’s lab demanding to know if McGee had traced Tony and Gibbs. 

McGee tried to stall by simply answering, “Yes.”

Jenny just glared at him harder and prompted, “Well?”

“Um. Well…” McGee trailed off. He didn’t want to tell Director Shepard where they were, but he couldn’t exactly lie to the Director either.

“Spit it out, McGee.” Jenny snarked, “Where are they?”

McGee gulped before babbling, “They’reatGibbshousebutyoushouldn’tgooverthere.”

“What?” Jenny couldn’t interpret McGee’s words all smushed together as they were.

Abby had no problems with that, however. “When did they get back? Why are they at Gibbs’ house? What’s at Gibbs’ house that we shouldn’t go see them now?” Abby bounced excitedly on her heels. All she could think about was seeing Gibbs and Tony again.

“They’re at Gibbs’ house? Get them here.” Jenny yelled.

“Uh Director, Gibbs told me they weren’t to be disturbed.” McGee murmured a bit fearfully.

“I don’t give a damn. Get them here, now.”

“Uh, ok. I’ll try to call them.” McGee quickly dialed first Tony and then Gibbs’ cell putting it on speaker so everyone could hear, even trying the house phone when neither were answered. 

McGee shrugged his shoulders. “What do you want to do, now, Director?”

“Screw this. I’ll go get them myself.” Jenny proclaimed, storming out of Abby’s lab.

Abby and McGee exchanged glances. “You better get there before Jenny does, McGee. Gibbs will kill you if Director Shepard interrupts them after telling you they weren’t to be disturbed.”

McGee stared at Abby with a deer in the headlights look, before turning and running full tilt for the stairs determined to get to Gibbs’ house before the Director did in an attempt to prevent catastrophe. Abby laughed, Tim was so easy sometimes. She quickly texted Tony and Gibbs about Jenny sure that the guys would see her text before McGee or Director Shepard arrived and returned to trying to decode the prophecy. 

Of course, she didn’t realize just what the boys were occupied with as she hadn’t even thought to try to drag that information out of McGee once Jenny had announced she was going after Tony and Gibbs himself. She would soon regret not probing McGee for more information on what Gibbs and Tony were occupied with once Director Shepard left. Even still, no one could have predicted what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
